La sucesora
by summerneverlasts
Summary: Iris es la hermana menor de L. Cuando él está involucrado en un caso, ella se queda en Wammy's House con el objetivo de ganarse el puesto de mejor sucesora. Bajo el alias de Sky, conocerá a los sucesores del orfanato. ¿Conseguirá su objetivo o renunciará a él? ¿Serán sus sentimientos más fuertes que su propio sueño? MelloxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Despedida**

Me llamo Iris (Ai-ris) Lawliet y sí, mi hermano mayor es L Lawliet, el mundialmente famoso detective "L". Tenemos muy buena relación aunque no nos veamos mucho. Intento que no me afecte demasiado, comprendo que su trabajo es importante y primordial. Des de que tengo uso de razón he estado con él, pero actualmente está involucrado en un caso y quiere que me quede en Wammy's House, un orfanato para niños con habilidades especiales. Estoy convencida de que mi hermano está preocupado porque no me relaciono con nadie más que él y Watari. Por esta razón, quiere que ingrese en La casa de Wammy. Watari es el señor que ha cuidado de L y de mí des de que perdimos a nuestros padres. Él nos ofreció una vida, un futuro. Le estoy muy agradecida. Lo trato como si fuera mi abuelo y él me ve como a su nieta. Siempre ha sido así des de que nos salvó, aunque esa ya es otra historia. La cualidad que me hace destacar es la memoria auditiva, es algo muy práctico ya que soy capaz de recordar cualquier cosa que oigo. Mi objetivo en la vida es el de ayudar a hacer justicia en el mundo. Si mejoro mis capacidades podré combatir el crimen al lado de mi hermano y pasar más tiempo junto a él. Esta es otra razón para ingresar en Wammy's. Quiero ser la mejor. Sé que Watari y su amigo Roger fundaron el orfanato con el fin de buscar al sucesor de L. Estoy dispuesta a dar lo que sea para conseguir el primer puesto. Soy consciente de que solo tengo catorce años, pero no permitiré que nadie me arrebate lo que me pertenece.

Cuando desperté aquella mañana de otoño, la luz que atravesaba las persianas me recibía. Siempre me gustaba despertarme con la luz que entra en la habitación, la que pasa por las ranuras de las persianas. Por esta razón, antes de acostarme, me aseguraba de no cerrarlas completamente. Tampoco puedo soportar que el despertador interrumpa mi sueño siempre profundo. Me encanta la música, es mi vicio. Lo primero que hago cuando me levanto es escuchar música y también es lo último que hago antes de dormir. Es parecido a la adicción que tiene mi hermano con los dulces. Después de vestirme con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra de manga larga y unas converse del mismo color, me dirijo al salón de la suite, donde seguro me esperan L y Watari para desayunar.

-Buenos días-saludo bostezando.

-Buenos días-responden los dos a la vez.

-Suerte que despertaste temprano Iris, L estaba a punto de comerse tu desayuno-me dice Watari riendo.

Le regalo a mi hermano una mirada fulminante y ellos ríen. No soporto que L toque mi delicioso desayuno. Después del combate de miradas fulminantes, termino por sentarme y empiezo a comer.

-Iris, ¿pensaste en un alias?- me pregunta mi hermano.

No puedo evitar atragantarme con la comida al oír eso.

-¿Es necesario? Quiero decir… ¿tan pronto lo necesito?- le pregunto esto porque pensaba que aún tendría un poco más de tiempo para estar con él.

-El caso que estoy investigando reclama mi atención, Watari y yo vamos a llevarte a Wammy's esta tarde.

Estoy a punto de insistir en que no tengo que ir pero me vienen a la cabeza un montón de buenas razones por las que sí debería ir. Suspiro.

-Voy a pensarlo-digo murmurando.

Watari me sonríe y L también, después me revuelve el pelo.

-Es por tu bien, Iris-me dice mientras empieza a comer su segundo trozo de pastel de fresas.

-Lo sé-respondo suspirando otra vez.

Termino mi desayuno con la incómoda sensación de que algo está a punto de cambiar, ese algo es mi vida.

Cuando Watari me abre la puerta de la limusina aún estoy medio dormida. He estado durmiendo durante todo el trayecto hasta Winchester. Cuando comprendo que estoy a punto de quedarme sola, el sueño que tengo se desvanece. Observo el lugar atentamente. Unas enormes rejas elegantes rodean el enorme jardín. La casa es realmente grande.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunta L con el pulgar en la boca.

-Es bonita-respondo flojito.

-No te preocupes Iris, harás muchos amigos-me dice Watari dulcemente.

-No, no me preocupo…solo intento asimilar cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Entre los tres, llevamos mi equipaje hasta la puerta principal. Allí, nos espera Roger. Lo conozco porque a veces viene a visitarnos. A pesar de eso, Watari es más cercano a mí. Os preguntaréis por qué no he vivido en Wammy's hasta ahora. La razón es que cuando Watari nos encontró, el orfanato aún no existía. Una vez fundado, decidí que prefería quedarme en el hotel donde L resolvía los casos. No obstante, L sí pasaba períodos de tiempo en La casa de Wammy, por esta razón, yo ya conozco todo acerca de los sucesores.

Los sucesores…estoy segura, pronto voy a ser la primera de ellos.

-Bienvenidos todos-nos saluda Roger.

Watari le agradec yo solo asentimos, en algunas cosas si nos parecemos. Tenemos el mismo color de cabello, aunque el mío es ondulado y me llega a media espalda. Un rasgo físico que tenemos diferente son los ojos, los míos son castaños. Compartimos la misma tez pálida.

-Parece que ha llegado la hora de la despedida-dice Watari.

L y yo no decimos nada. ¿Qué me sucede? Reacciona. Di algo. Lo que sea. Suspiro y me giró hacia L.

-Cuídate mucho L, voy a echarte de menos-mi voz se rompe un poco al final de la frase y aprieto los puños, no voy a llorar.

L me mira con el pulgar en la boca, me analiza, lo noto. A continuación, me rodea con sus brazos y me aprieta con fuerza. Le correspondo de la misma manera. Pasados un par de minutos, me suelta y me revuelve el pelo.

-Yo también voy a echarte de menos…-lo dice de manera monótona, pero sé que hay mucho detrás de ese muro que ha formado entre sus sentimientos y lo que muestra.

Quiero decirle que le quiero y que él me responda con las mismas palabras. No lo digo. Estoy convencida que los dos lo sabemos.

Le sonrío tristemente y abrazo a Watari.

-Adiós pequeña, cuídate mucho-me dice mientras corresponde a mi abrazo.

-Igualmente Watari, gracias por todo.

Roger y yo los observamos mientras se marchan. Tienen prisa, este caso debe ser realmente importante. No sé nada del caso, L dijo que no me preocupara, que no era nada fuera de lo normal. Sé que me mintió. Supongo y quiero creer que tendrá sus razones para hacerlo.

Cuando la limusina desaparece ya empieza a oscurecer.

Roger rompe el silencio:

-Dime Iris, ¿pensaste un alias?

No respondo en seguida. Miro al cielo. Las gotas de lluvia que empiezan a caer disimulan la lágrima que se ha escapado y perdido después de recorrer mi mejilla.

Clavo mi mirada en Roger y sonrío con suficiencia.

-Sky-respondo manteniendo la misma sonrisa-y voy a ser la sucesora de L.

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, voy a subir otro pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Sucesores**

Cuando oigo la puerta principal cerrarse, Roger me lleva a su despacho, entre los dos cogemos el equipaje. El camino a su despacho es largo ya que hay que subir un tramo largo de escaleras y pasar por un pasadizo infinito. Cuando Roger me informa de que casi hemos llegado, una sensación de alivio me invade. Después de tomar asiento en una de las confortables sillas de la habitación, me dispongo a escuchar a Roger.

-Sky…-empieza.

Pero no puede terminar. La puerta del despacho se ha abierto de golpe y los dos hemos fijado nuestra mirada en la persona que acaba de entrar. Es un muchacho más o menos de mi edad. Su pelo es rubio y le llega por la barbilla. Viste de negro y un rosario plateado adorna su pálido cuello. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, frunce el seño. Me pregunto qué le pasa. Como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, me responde.

-¿Qué miras?-dice con un tono que parece de enfado.

Ahora soy yo la que frunce el seño. Qué actitud...

-¡Mello!-interviene Roger-¡Esas formas! ¡Y te he dicho miles de veces que llames a la puerta antes de entrar! ¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez?!

Después de oír su nombre, abro los ojos con sorpresa y mi cerebro recuerda las palabras de mi hermano.

"_Mello es el segundo en la línea de sucesión. Sus razonamientos son perfectos pero se deja dominar por las emociones, por eso no es el mejor de los candidatos. Eso lo frustra."_

Sonrío con confianza. Así que él es uno de ellos. Uno de mis rivales. Mientras pienso todo esto el chico rubio responde.

-El señor Mason me ha enviado aquí porqué Near me ha provocado y me he metido con él-dice sin el menor remordimiento.

Near…

La voz de mi hermano vuelve a invadir mi mente.

"_Near es el primero en la línea de sucesión. Es más pequeño que Mello. Le gusta jugar con robots y hacer puzzles. Mientras lo hace, es capaz de resolver cualquier problema o acertijo."_

Así que ellos dos no se llevan bien. Me pregunto si competir por el primer puesto hará que yo tampoco me lleve bien con ellos.

-Mello-sigue Roger con un tono firme pero que muestra desesperación-si vuelves a meterte con Near avisaré a L. No creo que le guste tu comportamiento.

La cara del rubio parece un poema, abre la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero aprieta los puños y se lo guarda para él.

Sonrío. Parece que al menos sí le tiene respeto a mi hermano. Me pregunto si le influiría saber que soy la hermana menor de L.

Cuando se relaja, saca una tableta de chocolate negro 80% cacao y lo muerde con fuerza. Deduzco que es uno de sus vicios. Ya he descubierto que el otro es molestar al primer sucesor, Near.

Después, Roger se dirige a mí.

-Perdona Sky, este es Mello. Mello, hazme un favor y llévala a la habitación de Linda, serán compañeras de cuarto.

Mello me clava su mirada helada.

-Sígueme cuando dejes de analizarme-me dice en un tono molesto y, a la vez, de burla.

Me levanto de la silla y cojo mi equipaje, me despido de Roger con una sonrisa y me dispongo a seguir al segundo sucesor.

-Oye-le digo cuando ya estamos en el pasillo-¿podrías ayudarme con las maletas, no? Pesan bastante.

-Roger solo ha dicho que te acompañara, no ha mencionado nada de llevarte las maletas, ¿por qué supones que voy a hacerlo?-me cuestiona sin mirarme.

Me paró en el pasadizo y la furia me invade. A pesar de eso, intento controlarla y hablo en un tono calmado.

-¿Sabes? No hace falta que me acompañes, encontraré mi habitación sola. No será difícil. Después de todo, voy a obtener el primer puesto para suceder a L.

Cojo mis maletas y me voy, después de dar unos pasos me giro y le regaló una sonrisa de suficiencia a Mello. Contengo la risa cuando veo que se ha quedado quieto en medio del pasillo y que sus ojos me miran con sorpresa, después rabia y… ¿qué es eso? ¿Una pizca de curiosidad?

Cuando estoy completamente segura de haberme perdido, le pregunto a la primera persona que encuentro la ubicación de la habitación de la tal Linda.

Espero pacientemente la respuesta del chico pelirrojo que juega con una consola. Otro con un vicio…

-Un segundo-me dice-estoy a punto de pasarme este nivel.

-Claro-digo yo en medio de un suspiro.

Tomo asiento en una de mis maletas y le analizo. Es pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes están ocultos detrás de unos goggles enormes. Viste con una camiseta a rayas y unos tejanos azules oscuro. Estoy tan sumida en mi tarea de observarle que no me he dado cuenta de que ha apagado su consola y me mira divertido.

-Cuando quieras-me dice para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Perdona…-le digo sonrojándome levemente. Yo y mis análisis de las personas…

Él me sonríe divertido y coge parte de mi equipaje. A continuación, empieza a caminar y yo le sigo.

-Eres nueva-dice en modo afirmativo-o es eso o llevo demasiado tiempo pegado a la consola para darme cuenta de la gente que vive aquí.

Río. El pelirrojo es divertido.

-Es aquí-me dice deteniéndose delante de una puerta idéntica a todas las demás.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme…eh…-vacilo un poco ya que no sé su nombre.

-Matt-me dice sonriendo y asintiendo.

Me tiende una mano para estrecharla. Cuando la tomo, la voz de L invade mi mente.

"_Matt es el tercero en la línea de sucesión. Es el mejor amigo de Mello. Es inteligente, sobretodo en temas informáticos y tecnología. Parece poco interesado en ser mi sucesor."_

Otra vez, vuelvo a sonreír con suficiencia.

-Encantada de conocerte Matt, mi nombre es Sky y voy a ganarme el primer puesto de sucesora de L.

Matt me mira con sorpresa. Puede que sea por el tono confiado que uso o porque cree que soy estúpida. Lo segundo queda descartado, estoy en Wammy's House. Eso solo me hace sonreír más ampliamente. A continuación, abro la puerta de la que va a ser mi habitación y me despido de él con la mano. Entro mis maletas y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Suelto una risita. Tendré que demostrar lo que valgo para que no me tomen por una bocazas. Por el momento, solo me dedico a observar detenidamente mi nueva habitación. Hay dos camas individuales y dos escritorios. Mi lado parece muy vacío. Deduzco que el lado vacío es el mío porque el otro está repleto de dibujos, cuadros y un montón de lienzos en blanco. Mi compañera no está aquí. Linda…

"_Linda es una de las chicas de Wammy's. A pesar de eso, no le interesa ser mi sucesora. Es una verdadera artista. Le encanta pintar y todo lo relacionado con el arte, creo que os llevaréis bien." _

Eso es lo que me dice la voz de mi hermano.

Me acerco al lado de la habitación que parece un arco iris y observo algunas de las obras de mi futura compañera. Son…mucho más que brillantes. Me parecen mágicas. Te transportan dentro de otro mundo y te atrapan con su encanto. Solo soy capaz de despegar la vista de ellas cuando oigo la puerta abrirse.

Dirijo mi vista a la chica que tengo delante y solo soy capaz de devolverle la sonrisa que me regala tímidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Hermanos**

Estoy en mi nueva habitación. Linda, mi nueva compañera, parece tímida. Por esta razón, decido empezar yo la conversación.

-Hola, soy Sky, tu nueva compañera-le digo sonriendo y ofreciéndole mi mano para que la estreche.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Linda-dice tomando mi mano con timidez.

-¿Sabes? Tus dibujos y cuadros son maravillosos, mi hermano tenía razón cuando dijo que eras una artista brillante.

Mi comentario provoca que Linda se sonroje levemente. Es vergonzosa, se nota.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Le conozco? ¿Está en Wammy's?-me pregunta con un tono de curiosidad.

-Verás…-vacilo yo-mi hermano es L-termino la frase orgullosa.

En este momento, Linda parece perder la timidez.

-¿En serio? ¡No lo sabía! Ahora que me fijo sí que tenéis rasgos similares. Y dime… ¿qué se siente siendo la hermana del mejor detective del mundo? Debe de ser increíble, ¿verdad?

Asumo que Linda admira a mi hermano. Yo también lo hago, pero a veces desearía que él fuera un chico sin tantas responsabilidades. Por esta razón, respondo a la pregunta de la muchacha con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude a deshacer tu equipaje y luego te enseñe la institución?-me dice Linda animada.

-Claro, muchas gracias-le digo dejándome envolver por su aura de alegría.

svsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvs svsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsv svsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvs vsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvs

Después de deshacer mis maletas, he descubierto algunos datos acerca de Linda. Es un año menor que yo y le encanta el arte. También me he fijado en su aspecto físico. Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos de color miel. Parece que me ha cogido confianza porque se ha puesto a admirar y registrar mis objetos personales con mucha osadía. Ha quedado muy sorprendida por mi infinita colección de CD y por mi guitarra eléctrica. Es una Gibson Midtown. Le he contado que fue un regalo de L por mi décimo cumpleaños. Ha deducido que mi pasión es la música.

-Oye Sky… ¿tu cantas?-me ha preguntado con una mirada entre curiosa y de emoción contenida.

-Bueno…a veces, aunque hace ya mucho que no lo hago…-le respondo bajando la cabeza.

No he vuelto a cantar des de que mis padres murieron. Esto no se lo digo a Linda. No soy estúpida, esto es un orfanato. Todos estamos igual. Yo tengo a L, pero tampoco lo tengo por completo. Eso me entristece, es como estar incompleta.

Mi compañera nota que algo no va bien porque cambia de tema.

-Vamos, voy a mostrarte todo Wammy's , si quieres claro-me dice esperanzada.

Asiento y fuerzo una sonrisa, no quiero hacerla sentir culpable. Se ve que es sensible.

zszszsszszzsszszszszsszszszszszszszsszszszsszszszszszszsszszszssszzsszszzsszszszszszs

Ahora nos encontramos bajando por las escaleras que llevan al recibidor. Linda me ha mostrado las diferentes aulas, me ha gustado mucho la de música. Cuando pasamos por la sala común, me llama la atención un niño que está en ella. Viste de blanco y está jugando con unos legos. A primera vista, llama mucho la atención porque es albino, pero luego, la soledad que refleja me atormenta. Parece que Linda se ha percatado de mi análisis del niño.

-Él es Near, tiene mi edad. Siempre está jugando solo. A veces he intento que juegue conmigo, pero se niega-dice eso con un tono que denota tristeza.

Near…el más fuerte de mis rivales. Estoy impaciente por ver sus capacidades.

-Ya es hora de comer Sky, ¿vamos al comedor?-me pregunta Linda.

-Claro-respondo- ya tengo hambre.

Después de echar una última mirada a Near empiezo a caminar detrás de la artista.

Una vez hemos cogido nuestra cena nos sentamos en una de las mesas del comedor y Linda me presenta a sus amigas.

No tienen nada de especial. Escucho sus conversaciones banales e intento ser educada. Una de sus frases sí que capta mi atención por completo.

-¡Mirad! ¡Mello ya vuelve a molestar a Near!

Al oír esto, me giro para observar la escena. En efecto, Mello se encuentra delante de Near. También está Matt. Será interesante ver cómo interactúan los tres sucesores. Miro con atención y escucho las palabras de Mello.

-Mira quien está aquí Matt, ¿otra vez solo Near? ¿Por qué no te sientas con nadie? Ah…es cierto, tú no tienes amigos.

Mis ojos se abren con desmesura al oír esto. El tono del rubio es cruel y de burla. ¿Cómo puede decirle esto a un niño? Es cierto que se llevan un año, pero debería ser más maduro. Además, meterse con alguien más pequeño es de cobardes. ¡Y son dos contra uno! Me siento indignada. Mi indignación se convierte en furia cuando veo que Mello coge a Near por el cuello de su camisa y le grita.

-¡Di algo! ¡No puede serte todo indiferente!

Near sigue sin responder y Mello me deja helada con las palabras que luego escapan de sus labios.

-Eres una máquina sin sentimientos.

No puedo soportarlo más. Me levanto y empiezo a dirigirme hasta ellos con paso seguro.

-¡Suéltale Mello!-le grito.

Los ojos del rubio se encuentran con los míos y me mira sonriendo con superioridad.

-¿O qué?-me dice desafiante-¿la futura sucesora me detendrá?-me pregunta irónico.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Intento buscar una respuesta. La fuerza física no es buena idea. Estoy segura de que le ganaría fácilmente con mis conocimientos de Capoeira, pero no quiero meterme en líos. Mi vista se dirige a Matt y él también me mira expectante. A continuación, observo a Near. El albino me mira de manera inexpresiva, pero noto un deje de impaciencia en su mirada. Suspiro. Sé exactamente que debo decir para detener esto.

-La futura sucesora y hermana de L.

Mientras mantengo mis ojos clavados en los de Mello, notó las miradas de todos posándose sobre mí. El rubio se ha quedado sin palabras, sorprendido. Su amigo pelirrojo también. Incluso Near parece sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunta Roger des de la puerta del comedor-¡Mello! Suelta a Near inmediatamente y ven a mi despacho.

-¡Pero…!-empieza el rubio.

-¡Nada de peros!-termina la discusión Roger.

Ahora, me dirige su mirada.

-¿Sky? ¿El primer día y ya estás metiéndote en líos? La verdad, esperaba más de la hermana de L. No creo que le guste esto. Ven también a mi despacho.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero Roger…!-intento.

-¡Ya he dicho que nada de peros! Near, Matt, vosotros también venís.

Los cuatro seguimos a Roger sin rechistar. Antes de salir del comedor, veo a Linda que me lanza una mirada preocupada. Le sonrío para hacerle ver que no pasa nada.

zvzvzvzvvzvzzvvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Una vez estamos todos sentados en el despacho (Near en el suelo jugando con su robot, Matt con su consola y Mello comiendo chocolate, yo echando de menos mi Ipod…) Roger pregunta qué ha pasado.

-¿Y bien?-nos presiona.

Seguimos sin responder.

-Lo que está claro es que tú Mello estabas molestando a Near-dice Roger-Matt ¿estabas allí acompañando solo a Mello o también molestabas a Near?

-Yo…-empieza Matt.

-Él solo me ha acompañado-responde Mello por él.

-¿Qué hay de ti Sky?-se dirige a mí Roger.

-Yo solo…quería ayudar-respondo sinceramente.

-Sabes que la violencia está prohibida en esta institución.

Me levanto indignada.

-¿Violencia? Repito que solo quería ayudar y no he hecho daño a nadie.

-Solamente te estoy advirtiendo. Sé que tienes nociones de Capoeira y no quiero que lo utilices aquí.

No digo nada más, ¿para qué? Roger no me creerá. Noto como mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse, pero no pienso llorar ahora.

-Lo que dice es cierto, solo quería ayudarme-interviene Near.

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el albino. ¿Acaba de defenderme?

-Quiero la verdad-dice Roger.

-¡Está bien!-exclama Mello- ha sido culpa mía.

Todos le miramos. Me alegro de que haya dicho la verdad.

-Bueno Mello, estarás castigado sin chocolate una semana. Chicos, pueden retirarse.

Mello es el primero en salir dando un portazo y Matt le sigue. Yo salgo la última porque Roger me detiene.

-Quiero disculparme por no creerte Sky.

-No pasa nada Roger, es normal que tuvieras dudas-le respondo con voz monótona.

Cuando cierro la puerta de su despacho, me encuentro con Near.

Me mira fijamente y enrosca un mechón de su pelo con dos dedos.

-Gracias por ayudarme-dice con voz inexpresiva.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

-De nada, Near-le digo sonriendo levemente.

Acto seguido, se va sin decir nada más. Niego con la cabeza y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Mañana será otro día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedico este capítulo a Akina Wong, Alice Frost O, Ladygatuna, Lawliet girl 31, Melu 1509, Yuuki-Lawliet y a todos los lectores. **

**Capítulo 4: Justícia**

Los rayos del sol entran por las ranuras de la persiana entreabierta. Un nuevo día ha empezado. Abro los ojos y parpadeo varias veces. También me desperezo y observo la persona que ocupa la otra cama. Linda sigue durmiendo. Intento no hacer ruido mientras cojo el Ipod de la mesita de noche. Empiezo a escuchar música para comenzar el día, como yo suelo decir, con ganas. Mientras "The Hell song" de SUM 41 retumba en mis oídos, me dedico a observar mi nueva habitación. Linda me permitió colocar mi quipo de música y los altavoces. También vació parte de su estantería para mis Cds. Sonrío ya que parece que mi hermano tenía razón cuando dijo que nos llevaríamos bien. No puedo decir que seamos amigas, pero con el tiempo quizás. Creo que sería bonito tener amigos, nunca he tenido. Pensando en esto, no sé cómo, pero me vuelvo a dormir.

vsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvs

-¡Sky! ¡Despierta o no llegamos al desayuno!-abro mis ojos cuando noto que unos brazos me sacuden.

Me quito los auriculares que aún llevo puestos y bostezo.

-Cálmate Linda, tenemos tiempo-digo despreocupada.

-¡Vamos cámbiate!-insiste ella con un tono demasiado alto para mi gusto.

Suspiro. No me gustan las prisas por la mañana.

vsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvs

Después de ponerme unos tejanos negros, una sudadera roja con capucha y unas deportivas negras, me peino y bajo con Linda al comedor. Al llegar, noto como algunos niños me miran con curiosidad y ¿respeto?

-Eres la nueva, hermana de L y además te enfrentaste a Mello, es normal que llames la atención-me dice Linda sonriendo.

Ayer me preguntó qué había sucedido cuando me encontraba en el despacho de Roger y se lo conté.

Me encojo de hombros. No es para tanto.

-¡Linda! ¡Ven a sentarte aquí!-llama la atención una de las inaguantables amigas de Linda.

No tengo muchas ganas de empezar el día oyéndolas cotillear, además tampoco me han pedido que me siente con ellas.

Linda me mira indecisa. Le sonrío despreocupadamente, no quiero que se sienta mal por mí.

-Ve con ellas Linda, no pasa nada.

-Pero…-empieza ella.

-Nada, anda ve, si tampoco tengo mucha hambre. Voy a coger una manzana y saldré un rato al patio-insisto.

-Vale…nos vemos en clases, recuerda que empiezan a las ocho y que tienes que ir a buscar los libros al despacho de Roger.

Asiento sin decir nada más. Cojo una manzana verde, ácida y deliciosa y me voy.

Me siento rara, ¿acaso las amigas de Linda me han catalogado como extraña? No me duele porque apenas las conozco, pero espero que Linda no acabe creyendo lo mismo. Niego con la cabeza para deshacerme del pensamiento. Eso no va a pasar.

Mientras como la manzana, abro la puerta de mi habitación y cojo mi amada guitarra. A continuación, salgo por la puerta trasera al jardín. Hoy hace un tiempo relativamente bueno. No llueve y las nubes dejan que el sol ilumine un poco las hojas anaranjadas. Me siento en la escalera de piedra de la puerta trasera y coloco mi guitarra. Empiezo a afinarla.

Pasado un corto momento de afinación, decido tocar "Pieces" de SUM 41. Me gusta mucho ese grupo. Cuando toco el último acorde, oigo unos aplausos.

-Suena bien-me dice una voz que recuerdo como la de Matt.

Me giro y no se sorprendo al ver que tengo razón, memoria auditiva. Le sonrío.

-Gracias-le digo orgullosa-¿llevas mucho ahí?-le pregunto curiosa.

-Ya habías empezado, estaba pasando por aquí para salir a fumar cuando te he visto.

-Pues espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo-le digo riendo.

Él también ríe.

-Conozco el grupo, me ha sorprendido tu gusto musical.

-¿El mío? ¿Por qué?-le pregunto.

-Pues veras…siendo una chica…-empieza a responder.

-Ah, eres de aquellos que creen que las chicas solo escuchan lo que está de moda.

-La verdad es que sí-dice sincero.

-Pues estás equivocado-le digo un poco ofendida.

-Ya lo veo-dice él sonriendo despreocupado.

-Debería ir a contarle a Roger que te escapas a escondidas para fumar-le digo fingiendo seriedad.

Esto va a ser divertido.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y ríe.

-¿Crees que él no lo sabe?-me pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no-le respondo convencida-si lo supiera no saldrías por la puerta trasera ni esperarías que terminara de tocar para que no te viera.

Vuelvo a ver como la sorpresa invade sus ojos.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me has dicho que fumabas y por qué has dejado que te viera-sigo yo.

-He dejado que me vieras porque quería disfrutar del espectáculo-me dice sonriendo despreocupado.

Vuelvo a reír.

-¿Y?-insisto yo.

-Bueno-empieza-creo que ya tuvimos bastante con el lio de ayer, no creo que quieras volver a estar en el despacho de Roger en tu segundo día.

Estallo en una carcajada y él se une. Me empieza a caer bien.

-Tienes mucha razón-le digo.

Veo como baja las escaleras de un salto y me mira.

-¿Vienes?-me pregunta con una sonrisa amable.

Asiento y camino a su lado hasta uno de los muros. Matt sube con facilidad y le sigo. Benditas lecciones de artes marciales.

Una vez estamos sentados en el muro, Matt se coloca un cigarrillo en los labios y le prende fuego con un mechero plateado. Le miro fascinada cuando exhala. Parece que lo haya hecho muchísimas veces.

-Oye Matt…-empiezo-¿Cuándo empezaste a fumar?-le pregunto.

Él parece reflexionarlo un momento.

-A los quince-me responde.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunto porque creía que tenía mi edad.

-Dieciséis-me responde con una sonrisa.

-Así que eres dos años mayor que yo-murmuro para mí misma.

Matt me mira, pero no dice nada. Parece muy concentrado en su cigarrillo Marlboro.

Después de volver a exhalar, me pregunta lo que todos parecen preguntarse.

-¿Qué se siente siendo la hermana de L?

Suspiro y miro mis manos. A continuación, miro a Matt y veo que me mira expectante. Luego, dirijo mi vista a los edificios de Winchester y me dispongo a hablar.

-Es horrible-digo sin pensar.

Me tapo la boca con las manos. ¿Por qué he dicho esto? Seguro que Matt lo malinterpretará.

Tengo la necesidad de justificarme.

-Verás…no quiero que me malinterpretes. Es solo que está en constante peligro y no quiero que le ocurra nada malo. No soportaría perderlo. Él es la única familia que me queda. Por supuesto que entiendo que su trabajo es de vital importancia y estoy orgullosa de él, pero a veces desearía que fuésemos solo dos chicos normales y que pudiera cuidar de mí, como todos los hermanos mayores hacen en las películas.

Noto una mano sobre mi hombro y me atrevo a mirar a Matt.

-Tranquila-me dice-te entiendo.

Ahora es mi turno de sorprenderme. Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con que estés tan empeñada en ser su sucesora?-me pregunta mirándome fijamente.

Yo solo asiento.

Él solo apaga su cigarrillo.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase-me dice él bajando del muro.

Me tiende una mano para ayudarme. No la necesito, pero no sé por qué la tomo.

-Tengo que ir a buscar mis libros al despacho de Roger-digo.

Matt se ríe. Le miro sin comprender.

-Después de todo, sí que vas a volver ahí en tu segundo día-consigue decir entre risas.

El pelirrojo ha conseguido sacarme una sonrisa.

svsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvsvs

Después de coger mis libros y darle las gracias a Roger, Matt me dice que tiene que pasar por su habitación para coger los suyos y su preciada consola.

-Pues te veo en clase porque tengo que dejar mi guitarra-le digo.

-Claro-dice él-hasta luego.

Nos despedimos sonriendo.

Cuando entro en clase, Linda me hace señas para que me siente con ella. Decido hacerlo.

No le da tiempo a preguntarme nada porque un señor que supongo que debe ser el profesor entra en el aula.

-Buenos días alumnos-saluda cordialmente.

Algunos alumnos le devuelven el saludo. Yo no lo hago, estoy observando como la puerta se abre de golpe y dos voces hablan a la vez.

-Sentimos el retraso profesor Mason-son Mello y Matt.

-Tomad los dos asiento, luego informaré a Roger de su demora-contesta el profesor.

Río por lo bajo y por desgracia no pasa desapercibido.

-¿Le hace gracia señorita?-me dice el maestro-Quizás debería hacer lo mismo con usted.

Me quedo helada.

No otra vez…

-Lo siento profesor-digo cabizbaja.

-Bueno, hoy no informaré al director porqué quiero ver su potencial señorita-dice el maestro.

Miro a los dos chicos y creo que tengo que salvarles de esta. Después de todo, es lo justo.

-Entonces tampoco debe informarle del retraso de mis compañeros o no sería justo.

El profesor Mason parece dudar. Tengo que insistir.

-¿No es hacer justicia lo que nos enseñan en esta institución?-pregunto con mi sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Sky…-dice flojito Linda.

La ignoro y mantengo mi sonrisa, ahora es una de triunfo.

-Tienes toda la razón, empecemos la clase-me da la razón el maestro.

Dirijo mi vista hasta Matt y Mello. El pelirrojo me guiña un ojo y me regala una gran sonrisa, el rubio me mira confuso. No sé en qué momento su confusión desaparece y me sorprendo cuando me regala una pequeña sonrisa que yo devuelvo inconscientemente.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejéis un review. Subiré el otro pronto. Esta historia es un Mello x OC, pero quiero desarrollar bien las relaciones entre personajes. Tened paciencia. ^^**

**Besos.**


End file.
